Controlling vehicle rebound from roadway imperfections is a cardinal objective of ride control engineers. Very few RVs and cargo trailers with conventional spring suspension are equipped to control rebound.
The main reason RV shock absorber use is limited is because of shock mounting geometry problems. Conventional suspensions lack space to adequately place a hydraulic shock in an effective operation position. Shocks operate optimally in an upright position. Unfortunately, there is not enough room in current suspension designs to place a shock of adequate control length and diameter to allow vertical operation.
Some spring suspensions are equipped with tie plates that will accept the lower shock mount. The problem is availability of an effective spot to position the upper shock fastener. A further complication to this very popular design configuration is the underslung spring orientation. When the axle is placed under the spring, the tie plate (lower shock mount location) can be as much as 3 inches higher (closer) to the optimum upper shock mount location. Size does matter in shock absorber efficiency.
The more a shock is angled to the direction of the force acting on it, the less effective it is. Vertical to the force, it is 100 percent effective, 45 degrees to the force, 50 percent effective, 90 degrees to the force, 0 percent effective. Most shocks are calibrated to be run at 15 to 20 degrees from vertical.
This document relates to a new and improved shock absorber mounting assembly for leaf spring suspension trailers that addresses and resolves these issues.